


Lynx March

by purplefox



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Daryun brings back a gift for Arslan





	Lynx March

“Daryun.” Arslan was entirely amused at the gift. “Exactly what am I supposed to do with this?” He had not been worried when Daryun had not met up with them right away. He had only been a bit concerned when Daryun had wandered off, strayed away from them for a bit.

But he was used to Daryun doing these sorts of things. He had good instincts. Instincts that had saved them many times so Arslan had noted it. Watched him ride away and simply waited for him to come back. He had returned because he had promised to always return and Arslan would hold him to that.

He had returned when they had set up camp, a little dusty. In need of a bath but it was the package in his arms that made Arslan so amused. The cloth wrapped pack. Big curious eyes were watching him and Arslan could not help but watch back.

“Arslan?” Daryun looked at him before he looked at the cub he had brought back. “What is the matter? I found this, it would have died but I recalled our conversation-“ A flush looked good on a man like Daryun it ran down his face, down his neck and disappeared under his armour. Arslan knew exactly how far down it spread. He laughed softly before he leaned closer to the cub in question. “It’s not an elephant or even a hawk but they are good hunters.”

“Do I eat that much meat?” Arlsan let his fingers trail from the cat’s ear to move upward to catch Daryun’s face. “Am I that much of a glutton that we need to separate my supply from the rest?”

“What?” Daryun was shocked, his grip slipped and Arslan made up for it with a laugh. He scooped up the cloth the cu was. Much heavier than it looked. Daryun made it look so light but the cub was heavy. Docile. Too docile.

“Did you drug it?” Arslan frowned as he waved his hand above the cat’s head. “It should be more active right? Especially at such a young age.”

“I did nothing of the sort.” Daryun reached down and the cat reacted. “He was scared and I guess now he is not.” He considered. “I brought him back because I thought you would like him. He would have died where he was. No parents, no food.” Daryun said softly. “But he is beautiful and wild.”

“Like you.” Arslan said softly.

“Like you.” Daryun reached for his hand and kissed his palm. “My prince, my king.”

“Say the second one a little softer.” Arslan teased before he kissed Daryun’s forehead. “But this cub. This Lynx?” He paused before he eased the cub from the cloth Daryun had wrapped it up in. “I guess he can stay with us but he’s a wild animal Daryun.”

“So was the Hawk you loved, the elephants you envy the-“

“So jealousy made you act.” Arslan teased. “An king receives gifts.” He continued after Daryun’s low growl. He laughed before he let the cat slide to the side. He eyed the wide eyes watching him before he wrapped Daryun in an embrace. Tight, ignoring the armour that hurt Arslan looked Daryun in the eye. “It is the heart that matters always.” He said softly. “Thank you.”

“Arslan.” Daryun whispered. “My king.”

“My everything.” Arslan gave the cat one more glance to find it had moved to sit on his blankets. Cats would be cats but he would train it to know which things it could lay claim to. Arslan allowed himself to be pushed down as he worked at Daryun’s armour. Those things could come a little later.

X

“A cat that likes water?” Arslan looked up from his bath to find that company had arrived. Narsus was giving the cat a wide berth. “Did you name the cat yet?” He called as he lingered at the top of the rocks. “Daryun was rather close mouthed about the entire thing.”

“Xian.” Arslan smiled. He laughed when that got a cough from the top of the rocks. “He likes the name as well. He is also…” He watched the long golden tail move through the water. “Growing rather quickly. It has been a matter of weeks since he has begun to travel with us. He sticks to me almost as much as Daryun does.” He laughed low in his throat. “Maybe better.”

“Well one stays the night and one slips away at the break of dawn. Right? My prince.” Was the tease. Arslan smiled and tipped his head back to acknowledge the other man. There was no malice only a tease. As expected. The one that had given him enough information to pursue Daryun in the first place, it had been Narsus after all.

“Well some things take getting used to.” Arslan watched Xian dive to the bottom and he frowned. “I hope he lets it live whatever it is. I tire of the looks the soldiers give me.”

“Well if your majesty would stop eating everything that your friend kills for you maybe the kills would slow or cease and the looks would fade away entirely.” Narsus chuckled before he laughed again. “But I must admit, the turtle soup that we had a few days was rather exquisite thank you for sharing.”

“I can’t eat everything that Xian kills.” Arslan laughed softly. Crocodiles, boars, sheep, deer and whatever water life that catches his interest. A killing machine.”

“But only for you. Like your other one.” A soft hand brushed through his hair. “His majesty is dangerous gathering these people to your side like this.”

“That also includes you as well.” Arslan laughed before Xian gently butted his shoulder. “You didn’t kill whatever it was? Thank you”. We still have meat left over. I was thinking of beginning to give it to the soldiers.”

“That would start something else entirely. Let them have their rations. The last thing we need is everyone trying to prove their manliness for our majesty.” Narsus coughed. “That reminds me, Daryun was not guarding.”

“Xian is enough during the day.” Arslan smiled. “Which means you get to keep your eyes another day.”

“Everyday you amuse me your highness. Every single day.”

X

“Stop that, leave that alone.” Arslan batted away Xian’s paw from Daryun’s head. He was fast asleep under the covers but Arslan found it hard to sleep. His body was exhausted but his mind whirled. Eventually he would sleep but for now he would watch the faint lamp light flicker and watch Daryun.

The paw returned to Daryun’s head again and Arslan sighed. It took no effort to slip closer to Xian and shove the cat further down the pillows and sheets until he could no longer bother Daryun’s hair. It got him a whack from Xian’s tail but the cat settled down soon enough.

Arslan gently stroked Xian with his feet letting the big cat rumble as he gently stroked Daryun’s hair. Two creatures that people feared greatly and Arslan rested so peacefully by the both of them. The world could be such a strange place but he was happy like this.

He was no place safer. He pressed a kiss to Daryun’s cheek before he relaxed his body. Sleep was still a ways off but he could feel it reaching for him and that was what counted. Xian’s purring filled the tent. Daryun’s body was next to him. Outside were their friends and people. Arslan was happy and content like this, the world was colourful.

X

“He even watches during training.” Daryun looked amused as he watched Xian. “He’s a good find.” He gave a nod towards the cat whose tail waved as he lay on his side watching Arslan’s training.

“You’re proud of yourself I can understand that.” Arslan panted before he laughed softly. “I never thought that you would be so proud of yourself. The more I spend with Xian the smugger you become Daryun. Whatever could that mean?”

“If ears and eyes were not everywhere when we are in the open.” Daryun smiled as he picked up his helmet. “I would show you exactly what I am thinking. My prince.”

“And I think the knees of your pants would gain some grass stains.” Arslan smiled before he glanced at Xian. “Do you think he will grow big enough to ride?”

“To ride into battle?” He had taken Daryun by surprise. “Maybe if you were smaller? If he was a different type of cat. I really don’t think so, maybe ride beside you once he doesn’t scare off the horses.”

“He doesn’t scare my horse. Or yours. That is what matters.” Arslan smiled. “A thought for another day.” He picked up his wooden sword and smiled. “For now, we need to get him some armour for when he has finished growing. I would hate for him to get pierced in battle.”

“You raise a.” Daryun swung his wooden sword and Arslan blocked it. “Good point Arslan.” He paused and glanced at the open sky before he smiled. “It doesn’t fit for daytime.”

“But.” Arslan’s hand was still shaking from the shock of blocking Daryun’s attack but he tightened his grip and swung anyway. “It sounds so good under the sun.”

“My prince.” Daryun whispered before he ducked Arslan’s swing. Ducked and came under it to grab his elbow. “How you challenge me.”

“To be the best and to be mine. Is it that difficult?” Arslan questioned softly.

“Never, it could never be.” Daryun whispered before he stepped back. They swung their wooden swords, Daryun quicker and Arslan lower. The sound echoed across the field. “Even horses have armours.” He went back to their previous conversation. “While he is still young we should get him used to it. Train him in warfare.”

“So I was thinking. It is to protect the things I love.” Arslan grunted as he swung up and shook off Daryun. “Endurance to gain victory.”

X

“We head out today.” Arslan adjusted his amour before he knelt to adjust Xian’s as well. Daryun had been brushing his fur and checking over the various buckles and straps. Xian had been fighting all along but this was the first major battle he would be fighting in. “Daryun.”

“We find ourselves eager. Myself.” He stroked Xian’s head. “And Xian here. We will protect you and most importantly we will win you another stronghold.”

“So sad what they let happen to them.” Arslan closed his eyes. They had been researching this stronghold. Checking over them. The practices disgusted him. Their standards, the way they treated their own people. It was painful. “Not another day of suffering for those in those stocks. Not another day. We march today. We win today.”

Daryun knelt so he could kiss Arslan’s hand. “Yes.” Amusingly Xian butted his hand until he could gently graze Arslan’s fist with his teeth.

“You want to win for me too?” Arslan asked softly. “Thank you, dear friend.” He gently held Daryun’s hand until he was able to guide the man up to a standing pace. From there he stepped closer. They were both in their armour but that was not a deterrent. Their relationship had changed on the battlefield. These days they practically lived for battle. Battle was what they did.

His kiss was not light, it was not easy, gentle or quick. It was filled with the emotions that only rose during the battle and just before it. Only he could command Daryun. Only he could guide him forward and he was glad for it. By his side he had an incredible man.

“Come back.” Arslan ordered as he always ordered just with one change. “Both of you, come back to me. Win and come back to me.” That got him a growl from Xian and a wide grin from Daryun. Both encased in black armour. Others would find it frightening. It was the most beautiful thing that Arslan had ever seen head onto the battlefield.

X

“You’re making quite the sight your majesty.” Narsus had ridden up to his side. “Your armour, your cat.” He laughed softly. “And coming soon your dark avenging knight. Tongues will wag.”

“Let them.” Arslan smiled as he sat back on his horse. “They will only speak on the things that belong to me. I’m proud to be claimed by them.” He smiled at Xian sitting waiting for the horn and the next order. “Let them tie our names together for the rest of eternity.” He smiled as he gripped his sword. He thrust his sword high into the sky and the sound for battle, the long horn echoed across the plains and the battle began.

**Author's Note:**

> Been playing with a slightly older mature Arslan idea


End file.
